


Bright Blessings

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Bright Blessings [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs raise Tony's niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Barbara asked for an adoption fic…Here it is. Hope you like it!  
> Current notes: This was written before it was revealed that Tony was an only child so I guess this is an AU now.

Jethro Gibbs watched from the doorway as his lover, Tony DiNozzo, dressed their baby girl, Antonia, in a frilly purple dress. It was a special day, or at least Gibbs hoped it would be a special day. Today they'd find out if a judge thought they could do a good enough job, provide a family for this little girl.

He smiled and walked over to where Tony was finally getting her shoes on. "Need any help?" he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed. "Not now, but before when you were supervising from the doorway, I could've. Actually, you can grab her diaper bag, we should head out, I don't want to be late," he said. Tony picked the little girl up, cradling her on one side. He looked at Jethro, who'd retrieved the bag and was now standing beside him. "Jethro, what if the judge--"

Jethro reached out, cupping the back of Tony's head. "She won't deny us custody. If she does, we'll appeal until we GET custody, I'm not giving this girl up." Jethro moved his hand to stroke Antonia's dark blond curls and her blue eyes lit up as she grinned.

"I hope you're right," Tony replied as they headed out to their car.

On the way to the courthouse Tony was quiet. He was thinking back over the past year since little Antonia had been born. Her mother, Kara, Tony's sister-in-law, had died in childbirth--she'd had a brain aneurysm while in labour. Tony's brother, Alexander, had been almost inconsolable at his loss. It was only the fact that he had a daughter to take care of that had kept him grounded.

Tony had been pleasantly surprised that they named their daughter after him, but Kara had been adamant. She had no family of her own, she was an only child with both parents dead. Alex told Tony that Kara had felt Tony was like the brother she'd never had, and Alex had wanted to honour his brother too. Tony had always been there for him, through his recovery from alcohol addiction to just being his friend and his brother.

He'd also been surprised when Alex had asked he and Jethro to be Antonia's godfathers, something that he and Kara had decided on well before their child had been born. Both men were more than pleased to accept the responsibility. In fact, Tony had spent many days (and nights) at Alex's house, helping him with the baby.

Everything had been going so well: Alex had recovered from Kara's death, had finally gotten into the swing of being a father, had a good life for him and his daughter. Then, when Antonia was four months old, Alex had been hit by a drunk driver coming home from work one day.

Tony felt tears pricking at his eyes. He looked back at his orphaned niece. She might never know her parents, but damn it, he and Jethro would make sure she'd never lack for love.

That Alex had named Tony his daughter's guardian wasn't a big surprise, he told Tony that he wanted it that way. He'd even done a videotaped will--Alex had known that their parents wouldn't think Tony would be an appropriate person to raise Antonia.

In fact, his parents had, only a month after their son's death, sued for custody of their granddaughter. They didn't care what Alex had wanted, they didn't want two "perverts" raising the girl.

This was how they'd ended up here, on the way to court for the judge's final ruling. Their lawyer had tried to get it thrown out, after all, they had video of Alex, totally in his right mind, making his wishes quite clear, but the judge had refused. Thus, for the last two months, they'd had court appearances, court mandated home visit from social services, and going over painful territory in Tony's life. Now it all came down to today.

Jethro pulled into the parking spot and shut the car down. He reached over and gave Tony a quick kiss. "C'mon lover, let's go."  
Tony got out of the car, but he let Jethro take Antonia. When she was sleepy, she didn't fuss as much if Jethro was holding her. Tony figured the older man just exuded more calm than he himself did.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing as Judge Mary Scott-Adams entered her courtroom. She waited for everyone to get settled before speaking.

"Before I give my decision, I'd like it known that the choices I made in this case were so the best interests of this child, Antonia Kara DiNozzo would be protected. While her father felt his brother, Anthony DiNozzo, would make the best guardian, I wanted to be sure. The reports of the home visits and my own interviews with Misters DiNozzo and Gibbs have completely satisfied me that you will provide a stable, loving home for Antonia. Thus, I do hereby grant full custody to Anthony DiNozzo. Mr. Gibbs, your petition to adopt the child is also approved."

She turned her attention to Anthony's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, given your behaviour during this trial, and given what I've heard about you from your own children, the neglect and abuse that occurred in your home, there was no way I could disregard Alexander DiNozzo's wishes about who would have guardianship of his daughter. In addition to the custody order, I am ordering that you will have only supervised visitation with your granddaughter. Any attempt to see the child without her guardians' knowledge will be seen as a violation of this order and your rights will be terminated." Judge Scott-Adams turned her attention back to Tony and Jethro. "Congratulations, gentlemen. And good luck, you have a lovely little girl there." She banged her gavel, "Court is adjourned," she said, before rising and leaving the courtroom.

Tony and Jethro stood and hugged one another, squeezing Antonia between them. Jethro smiled at Tony. "See, I told you!"

Tony laughed. "Yeah, you were right again." Their celebration was interrupted from whoops of joy in the spectators section. They turned to see Abby, Cait, Ducky, Gerald, and Tim McGee, coming forward to congratulate them.

"Okay, everyone, let's go back to our place and celebrate. Who's up for a barbecue?" Tony declared. It felt like his smile was going to split his face, he was so happy. The only time he'd been happier was when he moved in with Jethro. Today was a most special day in his life.

Later that evening, after Tony had seen the last of their guests out the door, he went to find Jethro, who'd disappeared a few minutes earlier. He found his lover leaning against Antonia's crib, staring down at their daughter. Tony repeated that phrase in his head "their daughter". He was thrilled, although he knew it would be challenging, but also knew it would have to be rewarding, he loved little Antonia so much already.

"Hey," he whispered as he moved behind Jethro, sliding his arms around the other man's waist and leaning his head on Jethro's shoulder. Jethro leaned against Tony, not saying anything as they both stared at the sleeping child.

"I wish Alex and Kara were here to see her grow up," Tony said sadly. "But we'll…."

"We'll do our best by her and by them, Tony, don't doubt it. We've been given a gift, a blessing," Jethro said quietly.

"Yes, we have," Tony replied. "We certainly have."


End file.
